


控制

by Raven9



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven9/pseuds/Raven9
Summary: 如果可以，hux绝对不会接受这个任务，那个伦武士的生死和hux毫无关系。但事实上kylo必须活着见到snoke，这是钉死的命令。而据kylo腰带上的定位仪显示，他现在正躺在飘着鹅毛大雪的原始森林里。hux的大脑又疼了起来。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	控制

**Author's Note:**

> 难以开口所以尽可能用贫乏的渣笔把那种相互排斥，但又像孩子般相处的奇妙模式表达出来。
> 
> 偏意识流，特别喜欢破折号，注意避雷，食用快乐:-)
> 
> P.S：原文写于2016年，此为网络首发。设定全部沿用7代。

* * *

「那么，我将带回kylo ren」

目光移动,战舰外落下星球陨石的尘埃，hux将军站在窗前，尝试从士兵接二连三的报告中平息愤怒。

\------然而很显然，令人烦躁，心绪不宁的负面情绪一直徘徊在这位身着黑色大衣的军官身上。hux刚刚从最高领袖snoke那里出来，神色凝重。

高空外翻滚的云层亮如白昼，零星散落的x翼战机正像无头苍蝇般穿梭在黑烟间，来自弑杀者基地下方的爆炸携夹大量的金属碎片冲出火海，整个星球都在瓦解。

hux望着眼前的一切----不甘----这样的主观感受充斥着大脑。身为First Order里掌握一个强有力政权的指挥官，从步入这里起就再也没有考虑过除消灭银河间反抗组织的其他夙愿。

历尽千辛万苦到达这个位置，踏过多少人的尸体他从不感到抱歉。

就是这样一个立下雄心壮志的年轻将军今日却亲眼目睹了自己最心爱的武器的毁灭，这座曾让银河共和国附属四国化为灰烬的热震荡器，就在之前被一群反抗组织军的飞行员扔下了几颗飞弹，看结果他们做的很成功。

听着士兵接涌而来的伤损报告，hux琥珀般澄澈的金瞳平静倒映着些许嘲讽，冷峻的神情更加寒彻。

他不会为几个反叛军动怒，他们也不会让他感到愤怒。

\----但是，hux有任务在身，并且，这任务让hux感到烦闷。

找到kylo ren。

找到最高领袖最器重的伦武士长，找到他那个该死的搭档。

如果可以，hux绝对不会接受这个任务，那个伦武士的生死和hux毫无关系。但事实上kylo必须活着见到snoke，这是钉死的命令。而据kylo腰带上的定位仪显示，他现在正躺在飘着鹅毛大雪的原始森林里。

或许那个家伙真的是个疯子吧，hux这样想到，他没有多余的精力来考虑kylo的情况，搜寻还需要一段时间，在此之前将军只求kylo活着，别无他求。

阴森的不远处耸立着数以百计的冷杉木种，森林里异常昏暗，远处的亮光穿不透茂盛浓密的枝叶，雪大面积倾倒在树枝上随时可能崩塌。

hux的大脑又疼了起来。

目睹战争所引发的连锁反应，hux的呼吸一沉一浮，他把手指放在因室内外温度差而起雾的玻璃上，开始计算起相关损失。他明白，这将是一个庞大又恐怖的数字。

如果放在平时，hux完全有充足的理由忽略掉kylo ren因“无知”而犯下的错误行为，比如毁掉控制台或是利用强势的原力把戏杀掉暴风兵。

如果放在平时，那个头戴黑骷髅的伦武士完全可以与Hux将军保持再弑星者基地上的最远距离，能有多远就有多远。实在因为工作而碰面的话，那就绝对少不了尖酸刻薄的对峙。当然这也不是说两个人就完全没法接触，庞大的军事秩序之中个人恩怨都变得无关紧要，最起码在最高领袖面前，二人只是意见不统一而不作过多对话。

如果放在平时，hux在会见最高领袖的时候，他一定会专注的听着snoke所说的一字一句，并用他最真挚的态度完成每一件事，决不退缩。

如果放在平时……

hux的指间微微抽搐起来，回过头时才发现面前的玻璃上又是大面积的雾气，将刚刚计算的式子重新遮盖，而指间旁的通讯设备正机械的震动着。

这种古老的通讯机已在相当长的时间里停止使用了，而此刻的hux只能面对资源严重缺乏的局面。

电话接通后hux收到了搜查队的消息，他们在一座小雪丘的背风坡找到了kylo ren，他的光剑被发现没入在不远处的血泊里。

那里离hux的飞船并不远，当hux用最快速度赶过去的时候，他有那么一刻的震惊：kylo的头盔不翼而飞，一条阴暗沉淀、如同诅咒过的毒蛇伤口从右眼开始横跨了半张脸，黑色衣袍下被覆盖的雪早已被渗透在体温和红色中。Kylo目光呆滞，嘴角不停抽搐。

hux看向远处，已是分开的断崖。

应该是那个恩库人，hux回想起前不久——kylo带回的白衣女人，还处于昏迷状态，脸看起来很年轻。

hux招呼手下把kylo带走，自己拾起雪中冰冷的光剑。

“将军。”略被严寒侵蚀的机械音从一个士兵的口中传出。Hux回头，看到那个罪魁祸首仍处在原地，用手挡住脸，小声抽泣。

雪很快将陷下的地方重新填满，落入厚重军服的雪与hux低温下惨白的皮肤相融合。kylo的身体越陷越深，他的眼神拒绝了所有要靠近他的士兵。

他在自暴自弃，他有愤怒，他在哭泣，他将思绪不断地延伸着。

他在回想那个女孩，叫做Rey的拾荒者。他的心冰冷地跳跃着，他在回想审讯室里的原力抗衡：他的神经因她脑海克制不住的悲伤洪流而蹦跳，怜悯地跳着——他怜悯她。

他回想起弑星者基地地下，有人呼唤了 ** _他_** 的名字——不是他的，是 ** _他_** 的，是那个粘着父亲、像父亲一样软弱的小鬼。他杀了 ** _他_** ，从内心开始占据 ** _他_** 的肉体，他成为了Kylo Ren，伦武士长； ** _他_** 是Ben Solo， ** _他_** 是曾经的他。

他回想着原始森林的会面——与Rey和那个叛徒的会面，然后他就被打败了。脸被她的蓝色光剑划破，被她抛弃，被她超越——她是Rey，一个年轻的原力者，光明面，将是绝地武士。

他不怜悯自己，黑暗面无需怜悯，绝望便是快感。他渴望黑暗就像垂死挣扎的鱼。他追求着Darth Vader的路——外祖父，First Order的开国元帅，曾经的Anakin Skywalker。最后却因为怜悯——对自己亲生儿子的怜悯而死去，与帝国一同成为星际尘埃，消散。

Kylo是不会重蹈覆辙的，他要完成Vader的使命。

他回想起自己被打败时，Rey在断崖尽头乘上了千年隼，成功逃脱了。而此刻自己正倒在雪地里回想着种种过往——是的，他只是躺着回想一些东西，不是自暴自弃，他想。我只是在安定自己。

* * *

Hux走到Kylo跟前，阴影遮住后者的全身。

“你现在的行为简直是蠢到家了……”Hux拽起Kylo一条胳膊，“起来。我们只有十分钟。”

Hux亲自支起Kylo的身体，对方一句话也没——没说清楚。Kylo的身体很沉，不是脂肪过多那种，是精壮，只隔着布料也能感到Kylo肌肉的轮廓，以及强势的力量。

他把一只手臂搭在肩头，环住腰间，让对方的重心侧向自己。血液正缓慢渗透进Hux近乎一尘不染的衣袖，但他没有在意，眼下关注的应该是Kylo的安全——不言而喻，他的性命关乎Hux的一切，无论是眼前的官阶，还是自己的未来。

然而仅移动一步——或者说一步都没动，Kylo完全没有配合Hux的意思。

金发男人的脸显的异常诡异，放在kylo身上的手收紧。

“合作，不会 _他妈的_ 要你命吧。”

丝毫不在乎周边几个风暴兵目睹自己的举动，Hux就这样大声的吼了出来。

头顶的雪真的大面积坍塌了。

雪重重落在二人身上，但伦武士就像是要融化死在其中一样，没有任何动静。

深吸一口气——将军显然已经做好了最坏的打算。

“你会为你的幼稚付出代价的。”

Kylo突然失去支撑倒了下去，与此同时Hux抽出腰间的配枪，瞄准kylo的脖颈处。那里虽被一团糟的头发缠绕，但不可否认，置身在其下的肤色与这雪景意外契合——又或者说，与这星球的陨落意外契合。

手放置扳机——

咔嚓——

——发射出一根针的一瞬间，Hux的手颤抖了一下。

紧接着，他就发现，自己持枪的手只能颤动刚刚那一下——他失去了对自身身体的掌控。

“该死的家伙！ _操你妈的_ ！”Hux只能在内心大声咒骂，他知道那个该死的家伙听得到。一旁的士兵们并不清楚发生了什么，只是看到Hux将军保持着拿枪的姿势一动不动，而伦武士慢慢的站了起来。Hux的余光看到那个男人脸上的疤痕正逐渐在眼中变得清晰，直到自己的感官已近乎可以尝到那其中的苦痛和愤怒，这让他感到恶心。

“离我远点。”Hux尽力保持自己的面容不过狰狞。

Kylo向前一步——Hux只想把头扭到一边，如果它没有被这该死的原力控制住的话。

“为什么不是离我 _他妈的_ 远一点？”

Hux的眼睛望着眼前这条疤，神情因缺氧而变得不堪。

“可以住手了，KYLO REN.”Hux已经假设现在自己已经闭上眼了。“这很无趣。”

咔嚓——

Hux听到自己身体的关节响了一下，无形的压力进一步收缩。

“是的。”那个人的声音如同外太空——或者说别的世界传来一样，掺杂着模糊不定的声响—— “是真的 _很他妈_ 的无趣。”

Hux几乎要晕厥过去——的瞬间，自身所有的束缚都突然消失了，在那一个瞬间，Hux感觉自己像是步入了真正的死亡。夺回控制权后，Hux只是拼了命地喘气，忽视了自己正狼狈的跪倒在伦武士的面前。直到眼前开始聚焦，才发觉雪地在缓慢的被不断滴落的血所污染。

几乎是意识到自己不堪的同时，站立的那个人单手抬起，五指打开，别在Hux腰间的光剑被嗖——的一下抽走。

“不要有下一次，Hux将军，不要做出这种无趣的事来激怒我。”

伦武士抬手的同时，声音不大不小的传出，但Hux敢肯定站在一旁的风暴兵一定听到了。 _真该死。_

“KYLO REN。”Hux的眼镜直直盯着Kylo身上，“这一切都是最高领袖Snoke的命令。”

Kylo可能忽视了这句话，他一步一步从厚实的雪地里朝着战舰前进，与Hux擦肩而过，Hux甚至察觉到Kylo撞了他。

Hux再一次深吸一口气，嘴角——几乎是轻轻的——抬了一下。

——伦武士停住了脚步。

这一次，Hux的嘴角是彻彻底底的拉开了。

下一瞬间，Kylo失去控制，向前倾倒。

* * *

在Hux招呼一旁看戏看了半天的风暴兵们把Kylo抬上飞船的同时，与最高领袖通讯的仪器响了起来。

是的，Hux点了点头，您提供的这个镇定剂非常有效，只是……我希望下一次它药效发挥的时间可以更早一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 由于文章有些久远，本来的后半部分遗失了……再次重写时发觉视角从Kylo变成了Hux……好吧，那就这么写吧，至少坑填上了不是吗（逃


End file.
